Philip FitzRoyce
Philip FitzRoyce is a character in the 1983 film Jaws 3 (also known as Jaws 3-D). He is a British oceanographer. He was portrayed by the late Simon MacCorkindale. About Philip Philip FitzRoyce is a British oceanographer who is friends with another British oceanographer named Jack Tate. Both immigrated from England to the United States to do underwater research and preserve the sea animals in order to put them on display at SeaWorld. Persona And Interests Philip is interested in doing research and experiments on various sea animals at SeaWorld, primarily big ones like sharks and has hopes of making money off of his research and experiments. Phillip is extremely cocky and greedy. His co-oceanographer, Jack Tate is also interested in research and experiments, but is not cocky or greedy like Philip. Philip decides to capture a Great White shark and put it in captivity and he and Jack go along with Mike Brody and Kathryn "Kay" Morgan, an employee for SeaWorld. The team captures a small Great White shark to put it up for display, Philip hopes that the shark can be seen by the visitors of Sea World and to get attention from the media. The visitors watch the shark swim. But, before the shark can be photographed, it dies because Great White sharks don't do well in captivity and Philip is not aware of the fact that Great Whites don't do well in captivity. Following the death of the shark, the staff at SeaWorld mistrust Philip due to his arrogance, greed and dishonesty. Fate While the pumps are still on, Philip and Jack lure the shark into one of the corners that lead to the pump system. After the two successfully trap the shark, Jack swims back to the surface. Philip pokes the shark in order to make it dizzy so he can kill it with a grenade. But, is too late to kill it since he got cornered and was eaten. After Jack got up to the surface, he gets worried and asks one of the maintenance workers if Philip came up. The worker tells Jack that he doesn't know where Philip was or what happened to him. The pumps are then shut off and Jack calls for Phillip to "pull the pin", meaning pull the pin on the grenade, but there's still no answer. Jack cries hysterically after not hearing a reply from his mentor. Later, the shark swims into the control room cornering Kay and Mike. When the shark opens its mouth, Mike notices that the now deceased Philip is still holding the unexploded grenade. Mike grabs a metal pole and bends it in order to blow the shark up. Mike misses several times and then he pulls the pin and the shark is blown up. Gallery Philip_about_to_poke_the_shark.jpg|Philip about to poke the shark. Philip_discussing_on_how_to_get_the_people_out_and_catch_the_shark.jpg|Philip discussing on how to get the people out and catch the shark. Philip_-_he_got_in_my_way.jpg|Philip being smug. Philip_dining_with_Jack_and_Calvin.jpg|Philip dining with Jack and Calvin. Philip_having_a_drink.jpg|thumb|Philip having a drink. Pull_the_pin,_Philip!.jpg|thumb|"Pull the pin, Phillip!" Jack_bawling_his_eyes_out.jpg|Jack bawling his eyes out. Philip_carrying_a_camera.jpg|Philip carrying a camera. Jack_Tate.jpg|Philip's assistant, Jack Tate. Philip_talking_with_Jack_on_luring_the_shark.jpg|Philip talking with Jack on luring the shark. Philip_gets_eaten.jpg|thumb|Philip dies Philip's hand.jpg|Philip's hand holding the unexploded grenade. Philip Fitzroyce smoking.jpg Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace